


Spectrophobia

by Lady_Arrowwood, RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/Lady_Arrowwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Dededetour. Meta Knight looks a lot like the knight Dedede destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic is very sugary in places, like Tastes Like Diabetes levels of sugar.

_The knight lay on his stomach, unmoving. There seemed to be far too much blood for it all to come from such a small creature. Dedede swallowed and, against his better judgment, took a step towards the injured puffball. “Meta Knight?” he whispered._

_Not Meta Knight. Meta Knight wasn’t black with red eyes; this was a mirror-copy. Dedede ought to stay away. He’d just fought the mirror-creature, and it wasn’t wise to get close. It might explode into shards of glass, like the Other Dedede had._

_It looked like Meta Knight._

_But it wasn’t Meta Knight. It just had Meta Knight’s face and voice and power—_

_The Mirror reappeared, and Dedede darted backwards. Wind howled, and the Other Meta Knight shrieked, twisting and struggling as the Mirror pulled it back, entrapping it again. Dedede leaped up and shattered the Mirror with his hammer.  The shards were shiny and sharp like the edge of Galaxia or Queen Sectonia's rapiers, and they fell in a symphony of bird-like songs. The king lighted on the ground, gasping for breath. Glass crunched beneath his feet._

_“How could you?”_

_Dedede jumped and spun around. He was too slow and too late. Time seemed to stretch forever and somehow still too fast. Meta Knight’s gold eyes were narrowed and angry, and Galaxia was buried in Dedede’s chest. There was blood and pain, and there wasn’t enough air in the world, but it all seemed to be happening to someone else. To another Dedede and another Meta Knight. Dedede dully pawed at the blade, trying to pull it free. “M-Meta—”_

 

 _The knight twisted the blade, and it hit_ something _. Dedede fell forward, unable to breathe or think or do anything except mumble the knight’s name, as if it would save him._

 

* * *

 

 

He was alone, save for the wind howling between dead and dying trees. Dedede pulled his coat around himself and squeezed his eyes shut, as if he could erase the nightmares with sheer force of will. Or perhaps, if he closed his eyes, all of it would turn out to be a terrible nightmare, and he’d wake in Dreamland. There would be sunlight shining through the castle windows, and when Dedede left his room, he’d insist on Bandanna Dee summoning Meta Knight. The disgruntled knight would arrive at the castle, with Kirby in tow—because of _course_ , Kirby would be there.

 

Dedede opened his eyes, and the twilight of the Mirror World greeted him. “It wasn’t him,” he whispered.

 

But what if it had been? What if Dedede managed to return to Dreamland, and he _had_ somehow killed Meta Knight? Dedede would never again wake early just to catch Meta Knight leaving for his morning patrols. Those would probably continue, regardless. The Meta-Knights were too loyal to let their master’s death deter them. It’d be Axe or Mace who dealt with things like border disputes and petty crimes. Bandanna Dee would probably take over Meta Knight’s half of the administrative work, until he broke under the pressure, just like Meta Knight had years before. Unlike the knight, Bandanna Dee wouldn’t launch an invasion of Dreamland, though; he’d just work himself into the ground.

 

Then, there was Kirby. He was old enough to grieve, when his friend died. It’d be the two of them for a while—Dedede and his arch-nemesis, grieving over the best knight Dreamland would ever have. They’d spend more time together than ever before, but no amount of time would be enough to heal from losing Meta Knight. Not for Dedede. Kirby would grow into a great warrior, and Meta Knight wouldn’t get to see that. And Dedede would spend every day feeling as if he’d betrayed his best friend, by letting Kirby take over Dreamland’s defenses.

 

Dedede rubbed his stinging eyes roughly. He’d gotten himself upset over _nothing_. Meta Knight— _his_ Meta Knight—wasn’t dead. He hadn’t shattered in a mirror. No, his Meta Knight was safe and warm in Dreamland, idly wondering where his liege had gone.

 

And if Dedede never appeared, it’d be fine. Meta Knight was stronger than he was. Meta Knight would hide his grief and rule Dreamland fairly and justly. The kingdom would prosper better than it ever did under Dedede, since he wouldn’t be around to wage his war against Kirby.

 

Wearily, Dedede climbed to his feet and began walking. The Mirror World was a realm of perpetual twilight, distant storms that never reached him but broke the sky with bursts of light and sound. Crumbled trees dotted the landscape, stark black against the purple-pink sky. There were no stars. Dedede wasn’t certain why the lack of stars bothered him the most; perhaps, it was because Meta Knight loved the stars, and their absence was an insistent reminder both of what haunted him and what he didn’t have.

 

The Mirror World seemed utterly deserted, which was unsettling, too. After his battle with Mirror Meta Knight, Dedede hadn’t seen as much as a waddle dee. At this point, even a scarfy would be a welcome visitor. Anything that would indicate that Dedede wasn’t the last, living thing in a crumbling realm.

 

Eventually, his aching muscles forced him to stop, and he leaned against a rough tree, nearly bent double. Dedede closed his eyes, wanting to sleep and fearing rest. Something clinked nearby. “Dedede!” The voice that spoke was dark and familiar.

 

Dedede’s eyes snapped open. He yelled in surprise and brandished his hammer. The puffball vanished inside his cape, barely avoiding Dedede’s strike. The king gasped for breath, eyes darting wildly, trying to find the knight.

 

Meta Knight reappeared a few feet away, his wings replacing his cape. The colors were wrong.

 

This Meta Knight was blue with gold eyes, and he looked far healthier than the other Meta Knight. He looked like the Meta Knight of Dreamland, the one Dedede knew. The king shook his head. He must’ve fallen asleep. He was having another nightmare. Either Meta Knight would kill Dedede, or Dedede would slay the knight in some especially gruesome fashion. That was how all the nightmares went. “I didn’t mean to startle you,” Meta Knight said.

 

“It’s not really you,” Dedede said. “I’m finally losing my mind in here.”

 

“What do you mean? I came to find you.”

 

“You’re not Meta Knight,” Dedede said.

 

The knight appeared taken aback. “Your Majesty, I _am_ Meta Knight.”

 

“No, you just look like him. Meta Knight’s in Dreamland.”

 

“Dedede, you can’t trust what you’ve seen in the Mirror,” Meta Knight said carefully.

 

Dedede sighed, weary of arguing with an apparition. Perhaps, it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a mirror-trick instead. The king puffed out his chest and looked down upon the mirror-creature. Then, he imperiously held out his paw. “Prove it.”

 

“You want me to renew my oaths of fealty?” Meta Knight asked, sounding bemused.

 

“Yes,” Dedede said, nodding sharply. “Right now. Prove you’re Meta Knight.”

 

_Would it really prove anything?_

 

Meta Knight took Dedede’s paw in his leaned forward until the metal of his mask touched Dedede’s glove. “I, Meta Knight, pledge my loyalty to King Dedede of Dreamland, for as long as we both shall live. I shall devote myself to him and his kingdom and strive to behave in a manner that will please and bring glory to my lord. His battles shall be my battles and his victories my victories. I shall remain steadfast in my service, as long as he performs all his duties to me, as we agreed upon when I submitted myself to his service.”

 

Dedede pulled his paw back, half-expecting Meta Knight to change color and morph into some terrible thing of darkness. He'd felt Meta Knight's warmth, when they touched. "This can't be real," Dedede said.

 

The knight stared at him for a long moment. “You’re not going to say your part, Your Majesty? You’re supposed to accept—”

 

Still Meta Knight. Still _his_ Meta Knight. Dedede lifted him off the ground and pulled him into a tight hug. The knight squeaked awkwardly in surprise. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position. Meta Knight’s pauldrons dug into Dedede’s arms, and the knight’s mask was uncomfortable and hard against Dedede’s stomach, but it was _Meta Knight_! And he smelled like starlight and flowers and Dreamland! Dedede laughed and stroked the knight’s head and traced along his wings—well-tended and lovely, without a trace of blood or injury.

 

“Your Majesty—”

 

Dedede set the knight down and drew back. Meta Knight rolled his shoulders and twitched his wings. “You’re not a dream, are you?” Dedede whispered.

 

“Do you dream of me often?”

 

“Don’t tease me, you jerk! I—I might’ve killed the Mirror Meta Knight, and—and I broke the mirror! And there’s another me, too, and he shattered like glass! And I can’t leave! I have dreams about—about losing you. About killing you, and—and about that—that other you. And—and I trapped him in the mirror and broke it! And he just shattered like glass, and I—and _you_ —and he screams like you do.”

 

Dedede rubbed his eyes harshly and cleared his throat. Meta Knight hadn’t moved, probably uncomfortable with the unexpected outburst. Unlike Dedede, Meta Knight had never been prone to loud, angry outbursts; his anger was icy disapproval and hisses. “Sorry. Please, say something, Meta Knight. Don’t just stare at me,” Dedede said.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Meta Knight asked, his eyes searching Dedede’s face.

 

“A bit,” Dedede said, “But I—I defeated him. And broke the mirror.”

 

“Yes, I noticed,” Meta Knight replied, “And trapped yourself here, in the process.”

 

“You came looking for me? You’re here to rescue me,” Dedede said, realization dawning. “I didn’t think you’d…”

 

“I’d never leave you here,” Meta Knight said. “I’d have kept looking until I found you, no matter how long it took. I wouldn’t be a very loyal knight, if I left my liege to die in another dimension, would I?”

 

Dedede sighed. “I’m sorry you had to come rescue me like—like I’m—some sort of…”

 

“Didn’t you want me to come?”

 

“Yeah, of course! But this was supposed to be me proving that I could do things on my own,” he said. “I wanted to prove I’m a good king. A strong king. The sort of king Dreamland deserves. You know. The one that’s fair and—and doesn’t mess up or do bad stuff.”

 

“Like steal all the food in Dreamland?”

 

Dedede sighed. “Yeah, like that.”

 

“That was centuries ago,” Meta Knight said, “When you were young and still adjusting to being in power.”

 

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

 

“No, but you learned from it, didn’t you? You’ve learned to show restraint, just as I’ve learned to love the people of Dreamland.” Meta Knight took Dedede’s paws in his. “You did well here. You freed the people of Floria from the Dimension Mirror’s power. It can never harm anyone ever again. You should be proud, and it’s my honor to take you home.”

 

Dedede resisted the urge to go for another hug, knowing that Meta Knight’s patience wasn’t limitless. “Thank you, my Meta Knight. I mean, Meta Knight,” Dedede corrected.

 

“I don’t mind being your Meta Knight,” the knight replied.

 

A pleasant warmth filled Dedede. In spite of being Dedede’s knight and servant, Meta Knight bristled at the implication that he _belonged_ to anyone. That he would allow Dedede to call him _my_ Meta Knight was something special and new. “Oh,” Dedede said, beaming at the puffball. "My Mety Knight!"

 

Then, clearly embarrassed, the knight drew back and chuckled quietly. “It wasn’t easy getting here,” Meta Knight said. “We’ll have to make a short journey, before I can take us both back, unless you want to end up at the bottom of the Orange Ocean. I’ll scout ahead. Just keep me in sight.”

 

Before Dedede could argue that there wasn’t anything to scout _for_ and that Meta Knight was clearly just trying to avoid admitting he might feel anything close to affection, the knight had launched himself into the air. Dedede flinched, remembering _Meta Knight flying from the mirror and blood dappling the ground—_

 

He felt sick. “My Meta Knight,” he murmured, trailing behind the puffball.

 

But why did his Meta Knight have to look so much like the other one? Dedede _knew_ why, of course, but the elation of having found _his_ Meta Knight had faded, replaced with the same darkness and doubt. What if _that_ Meta Knight was everything to the Other Dedede that _his_ Meta Knight was to him?

 

If someone hurt—broke, shattered, _killed_ —Dedede, wouldn’t Meta Knight fight as fiercely as his mirror self? Wouldn’t the knight leap to Dedede’s defense and, if necessary, avenge him? What if _that_ Meta Knight had just been broken-hearted and upset? Or what if it was something else? What if the Other Meta Knight had been trapped in the mirror so long that he’d become corrupted? What if it’d been such a terrible experience that all the Mirror Meta Knight had left was anger and power?

 

And what if that had been _his_ Meta Knight? Brilliant, strong, confident, _dear_ Meta Knight. What if Meta Knight had been trapped in the mirror and become like that? Dedede looked up at the sky. His Meta Knight was safe and within shouting distance. Dedede could easily call for him, and the knight would come.

 

And what could Dedede say? _Stay with me because I’m a broken mess? Please, don’t fly so far away. I know you’re embarrassed, but could you just let me hug you one more time?_ Dedede sighed and kept walking.

 

* * *

 

 

Dedede trudged along, dragging his hammer behind him. It was difficult to gauge how much time had passed, but it must’ve been hours. Or days. No, not days. Meta Knight could probably go for days without rest, as some weird quirk of his biology, but he knew Dedede couldn’t. The king sighed in relief, when he saw Meta Knight finally land. With renewed energy, Dedede quickened his pace.

 

Meta Knight’s chosen resting place was at the edge of a river. The water looked clear and alluring in the gloom, and there was a decent amount of shelter from the small grove of trees lining the riverbank. A fire was already lit, strange and cheerful against the dark landscape. Above the fire was a large pot with something herbal and homey-smelling. Dedede smiled fondly, when he caught the knight splashing in the river, shimmering water falling from his wings.  _His_ Meta Knight. Not the Mirror Meta Knight.

 

“There’s nothing here,” Meta Knight said. “A pity. I was hoping you could fish for us.”

 

The knight lighted on the riverbank and hurried to the fire. Once there, he switched his wings for his cape and rummaged around inside it, eventually producing two bowls. Dedede took one eagerly and scooped it full of soup. He gulped it up greedily. The soup was rich, hearty, and warm. It was also well beyond Meta Knight’s capabilities, leaving Dedede to wonder which of the Meta-Knights had been tasked with preparing food for his master.

 

“Hungry?” Meta Knight asked, tipping his mask up to eat.

 

The knight’s eyes looked red in the fire-light. Dedede gulped and looked away. “I ran out of food,” Dedede said hurriedly, sheepishly refilling his bowl.

 

“Well, not everyone has limitless storage space.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s not much further. We should arrive in Dreamland by midday tomorrow.”

 

Dedede took a deep breath. “Meta Knight.”

 

“Your Majesty?”

 

“I just—I want…” Dedede trailed off. “Can you take your mask off? Like, all the way off? Just for a little while.”

 

“There’s no reason to remove my mask.”

 

“Pleasing me isn’t a worthwhile reason?”

 

“No,” Meta Knight replied. “Besides, you ask me that _all the time_.”

 

“And you refuse because you have an image to maintain, and because you say no one takes you seriously. I know, I know. But we’re far away from Dreamland. There’s no one to see you. Just this once, can’t you? For me. So I know it’s you, just so you don’t look—” Dedede cut off abruptly.

 

“So I don’t look like the Other Meta Knight?”

 

Dedede nodded haltingly. “That really bothers you,” Meta Knight said, “How much we look alike.”

 

Dedede downed another bowl of soup and grabbed another, so he could avoid looking at Meta Knight. “I’m sorry. I don’t—”

 

There was the faint sound of straps being loosened, and when Dedede did chance a glance at the knight, he was stowing away his gloves and armor inside the Dimensional Cape. Meta Knight’s eyes were soft and silver like the absent starlight. “Better?” the knight asked.

 

“A bit. Sorry, again.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Meta Knight said. “This place seems conducive to nightmares of all sorts.”

 

“Are you having them, too?”

 

“Of course. I made the Other Meta Knight; you know. The Mirror just copied me, but I wonder if the Mirror gave him my soul, too. Or my memories, my desires. That bothers me more than I’ve probably let on, but there’s no point in dwelling on it. You’ll drive yourself mad, if you spend all your time thinking like that.”

 

Dedede set aside his empty bowl, pleasantly full. This drew Meta Knight’s notice, and the puffball set about storing everything in his cape. Dedede lay near the fire, his face propped up on his paw. It never ceased to amaze him, the way Meta Knight put things inside the cape, and they disappeared in a swirl of stars and galaxies. Then, Meta Knight drew out the heavy, soft blanket that usually adorned Dedede’s own bed. With a flourish, Meta Knight draped the blanket over him. Abruptly, Dedede grabbed the knight and pulled him under the blanket, too.

 

Meta Knight frowned, looking as threatening as a baby waddle dee. “Is this really necessary, Your Majesty?”

 

“I want you close,” Dedede said, shifting so Meta Knight could rest in his coat and beneath the blanket. “Besides, I’m trying to be kingly and take care of you. I’m not a good king if I let my best knight freeze to death.”

 

“I’m not going to freeze to death.”

 

Dedede rolled onto his back. As expected, Meta Knight settled against Dedede’s side. Still, the puffball made sure to scowl particularly fiercely in his king’s direction, reassuring Dedede that absolutely _no_ pleasure was being derived from their current position. “You could be more graceful about this. I don’t let just _anyone_ snuggle in my coat,” Dedede said, successfully subduing a laugh.

 

“Right. I’m so honored,” Meta Knight deadpanned.

 

Dedede scoffed and poked the mark on Meta Knight’s right cheek, drawing a disgruntled huff. “I thought you’d grow out of that,” Dedede said.

 

“Out of what?”

 

“That sass. As a kid, you were this little ball of sass and fire, and I thought _surely_ you’d grow into something respectable,” Dedede said.

 

“I’m the captain of the guard and the strongest knight in Dreamland,” Meta Knight said. “It’s hard to be more respectable than that.”

 

“You could do something about your attitude.”

 

“My attitude doesn’t bother you nearly as much as you claim.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Meta Knight smirked. “Because after all these years, I’m still your favorite knight.”

 

“So I’m a bit nostalgic towards my childhood friend,” Dedede replied. “That’s _your_ fault.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yeah, you were a cute little thing, and you grew on me. Like a parasite.”

 

Meta Knight bristled and narrowed his eyes. “I was _not_ cute.”

 

Dedede snorted. “Oh, please. When I met you, you were this soft, little ball with these tiny wings that would only get you a few inches off the ground, no matter how hard you flapped.”

 

Dedede glanced at the knight, who’d pulled part of Dedede’s coat over his face. “They’re not so tiny anymore,” Meta Knight said, his silver eyes shining.

 

If Meta Knight hadn’t been half-buried in Dedede’s coat, the puffball would’ve probably spread his wings, just to show how magnificent they’d turned out. “No, they’re nice,” Dedede said. “They suit you.”

 

Meta Knight’s blush marks became pinker. Dedede consciously hid his smirk. If Meta Knight sensed his amusement, the puffball would storm off and insist on sleeping somewhere distant and absurd—like a treetop or a hole in the ground. He’d probably put his armor back on, too, and Dedede liked the thought of having Meta Knight without his mask for just a little longer.

 

“Kirby might have wings someday,” Meta Knight said. “I don’t think they’ll be like mine, though. They’ll be big and feathery—like when he has the Angel ability. Preening will be terrible.”

 

“I miss him,” Dedede admitted. “It’s too quiet without the little menace around.”

 

“Hm. I promised to bring him back a treat,” Meta Knight said. “He wanted to come with me.”

 

“You wouldn’t let him?”

 

“I’m terrible with children; you know that.”

 

It wasn’t that simple, of course. While they’d been helping Magolor repair the _Lor Starcutter_ , Meta Knight had spent most of the journey at Kirby’s side. They’d even _played_ together, although Meta Knight was offended at the slightest hint that he ever played. “What are you taking him?” Dedede asked.

 

“You. And invincibility candy. He’ll enjoy that.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dedede fell silent and watched Meta Knight. Any other time, the king would’ve been pleased to have the knight buried in his coat like that. Meta Knight scarcely showed his affection, and it’d taken so little coaxing to get the knight where he was. “You should rest, Your Majesty,” Meta Knight said. “I’ll be here all night, if you need me.”

 

But Meta Knight was part of the problem, and his presence wouldn’t ward away the nightmares. “Yeah, I know,” Dedede said. “Thanks, Meta.”

 

Dedede would probably have nightmares until he returned to Dreamland, where the Fountain of Dreams could send him sweet dreams. But would it change anything, really? Would he ever be able to look at Meta Knight again, without that horrible shiver of doubt? Without thinking _I killed him, I could kill him if I wanted to, and what if that’s not really_ my _Meta Knight_?

 

That wasn’t fair to Meta Knight, who took care of Dedede and had gone through such lengths to rescue him. Dedede tried to soothe his uneasiness with suffocating affection and ridiculous demands, and Meta Knight was being so kind and gentle. And Dedede _liked_ that. He liked having Meta Knight close, but that wasn’t how he’d wanted it to happen. He didn’t want Meta Knight’s _pity_. He wanted his affection and closeness and the same sort of warm, fuzzy feelings that Meta Knight sparked in Dedede.

 

He felt safe and _desired_  with Meta Knight, and he wanted Meta Knight to feel the same with him. And Dedede was so grateful that Meta Knight had come to save him, but there didn’t seem to be words to describe those feelings. _Thank you_ was too commonplace and not enough, and although _I love you_ was closer to what Dedede meant, wanted to say, and had wanted to say for such a long time, it also seemed like the sort of phrase Meta Knight would be _terrified_ of hearing. Of course, that was assuming Meta Knight understood that Dedede was being serious. The king had an unfortunate tendency to overuse the word ‘love’ when he was trying to coax people into doing things for him.

 

_My favoritest pet knight, I’ll love you forever, if you’ll do this one thing for me._

_Have I mentioned how much I love my dearest Mety Knight lately?_

“Hey, Meta?”

 

The puffball didn’t answer, already fast asleep. Dedede watched him for a moment. It was easier when Meta Knight was asleep and defenseless. It was easier to look at him without imagining the blood and the bruises that Dedede had put on the Other Meta Knight. On someone else’s Meta Knight. Some Other Dedede who’d have to live without _his_ beloved pet knight.

 

Dedede closed his eyes and absentmindedly stroked Meta Knight’s paws. Sleep would bring nightmares, but Dedede was so tired. At least, Meta Knight had arrived and promised to take him back to Dreamland. One more night. Dedede could survive nightmares for one more night.

 

* * *

 

He’d slept through the night. Dedede woke and remained still, trying to will himself to forget the newest set of nightmares, where he’d pinned Meta Knight down and taken an axe to his wings. Where there had been blood and snapping bones and Meta Knight screaming and thrashing and begging— _please, please, don't cut off my wings!_

 

And the knight wasn’t in his coat. Dedede bolted upright, frantically searching. He relaxed, when he found him. Already in full armor, Meta Knight sat by the river, preening his wings. His knight’s wings sparkled with water droplets, which scattered like rainfall, when he rubbed his paws over the delicate membrane. Dedede’s gaze trailed to the sharp claws on Meta Knight’s wings, capable to tearing prey apart. Then, to Galaxia, her blade reflecting the twilight sky. Dedede swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was about to ask Meta Knight if it was all another dream, when the knight chuckled. “Did you want to preen, too?” Meta Knight asked. “You’re a bit disheveled.”

 

“I am not! I look beautiful!” Dedede paused. “How did you know I was watching?”

 

“Knightly instincts.”

 

Dedede self-consciously smoothed the feathers on his chest. “The waddle dees usually do that for me,” Dedede said.

 

“While you’re having breakfast. Yes, I know. I have breakfast for you,” Meta Knight said, motioning towards a basket of fruit. “And I thought after last night’s nightmares, you might enjoy something relaxing and familiar.”

 

Having just noticed the food, Dedede snagged an apple and ate it in a few, short bites. “Yeah,” Dedede said, grabbing an orange next, “But that’ll just take more time. I’d have to eat and _then_ preen, unless you’re hiding a waddle dee in that cape of yours.”

 

Dedede forced a smirk, expecting an eye roll or snide comment. He received neither. “I need to stretch my wings, before we start this,” Meta Knight said. “It’s a long trip.”

 

“Stretch your wings? Since when?”

 

Meta Knight shot into the sky, stirring dust and sending Dedede into a coughing fit. “What’s wrong with you?” Dedede snapped.

 

Meta Knight didn’t answer, and although the knight was very high up, Dedede still suspected he was being ignored. “I swear,” Dedede muttered, rubbing a gleaming apple against his coat, “Be glad I can’t start the morning without breakfast, Meta Knight, or I’d fly up there and knock some sense into—”

 

Oh. By the Fountain of Dreams, he’d messed up. Meta Knight hadn’t been teasing; he’d been offering to _do_ it. Dedede swore softly. Meta Knight had flown off because he was _embarrassed._ And why wouldn’t he be? Dedede had been so oblivious, and Meta Knight fumbled most attempts at affection. A quiet, dark voice insisted that it was probably for the best, anyway. Dedede wouldn’t have been able to tolerate Meta Knight behind him, gently smoothing his feathers, without thinking of the Other Meta Knight.

 

Dedede buried his face between his paws and sighed. It shouldn’t bother him. It was irrational. First, it was clearly _his_ Meta Knight, who had no desire to hurt him. Second, he, Dedede, had no desire to hurt Meta Knight. And third, Dedede had done what he’d had to, so there was no need to feel guilty.

 

But what if it’d been _his_ Meta Knight? It wasn’t. It might’ve been. It didn’t matter. Meta Knight was too strong and vibrant and _alive_ to be killed. Dedede was being ridiculous and letting himself be affected. That was all. He’d count to ten and force himself to be over it, and everything would be fine.

 

Everything would be fine. Dedede had almost convinced himself, when Meta Knight landed. “Your Majesty?”

 

The knight’s tone was too soft and gentle, and Meta Knight’s kind understanding only fueled Dedede’s guilt. Dedede hefted his hammer over his shoulder and kept his gaze on the spot over Meta Knight’s right pauldron. “Scout ahead, and I’ll follow. Just like yesterday.”

 

Meta Knight launched himself into the sky without another word. Dedede sighed and began walking. He wanted to talk to Meta Knight. He didn’t want to talk to Meta Knight. He wanted this to be different. It wasn’t working out right. When the gallant knight rescued the beautiful…king, it was supposed to be joyous. It wasn’t supposed to turn into an awkward dance where the knight and the king flitted around one another and failed to achieve anything.

 

Dedede knew it was more his fault than Meta Knight’s, and that made it somehow worse.

 

* * *

 

 

After hours of flying ahead, Meta Knight descended, landing elegantly before Dedede. “We’re almost there,” the knight said.

 

“And we’ll be back in Dreamland,” Dedede said.

 

The knight began walking, Dedede following at his side. “You sound hesitant, Your Majesty,” Meta Knight said. “Surely, you’re eager to return to your kingdom.”

 

“I know, but I was hoping I’d have resolved this…” Dedede trailed off, giving Meta Knight a once-over.

 

There was a moment’s silence. “It’s me, isn’t it?” Meta Knight asked suddenly. “When we return to Dreamland, I’ll leave for a bit and let you settle in. We haven’t—”

 

“But I don’t want you to leave,” Dedede said. “I want you. I just—I just can’t look at you without thinking of the Other Meta Knight and what I did.”

 

“You won’t get over that overnight,” Meta Knight said, his tone kind and understanding, “But it will happen.”

 

“But it isn’t fair to you! I shouldn’t be weak like this!”

 

“You aren’t weak. Your reaction is entirely understandable.”

 

“I guess, but I just—” Dedede gulped.

 

Meta Knight halted, and Dedede stumbled over the knight. “Yes?” Meta Knight queried.

 

Dedede sighed. They’d stopped in a barren space, devoid of anything particularly unique, save for a star carved into the bark of a decaying tree. Meta Knight had probably put it there, so he’d be able to find the place again. “You’re sort of important to me, you know?” Dedede said, toying with his hammer.

 

“Sort of important?”

 

“Really important. Um. Irreplaceable. Something like that.”

 

“You’re being very sentimental,” Meta Knight said. “You know heart-to-heart conversations aren’t my strongest area.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but I feel like…like with how I’ve been thinking…” Dedede trailed off. “It isn’t fair to you. And I’ve always liked you, but I thought I’d never see you again. And now I can, and I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I know how deeply you appreciate me, and if I didn’t believe in you or like you, I’d find another lord to serve. And if you can’t find the words to tell me, that’s fine. I don’t need an affirmation of your…” Meta Knight trailed off.

 

“Affection?” Dedede suggested awkwardly.

 

Meta Knight stared at him hard for a few seconds. “That wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

 

Dedede shuffled his weight uneasily and laughed awkwardly. Abruptly, Meta Knight took a few steps back and seemed suddenly fascinated with the ground. “And now I’ve embarrassed you,” the knight said. “Apologies, Your Majesty. I did say I wasn’t good with heart-to—”

 

“It isn’t that! Well, I just—wouldn’t it still be nice to hear how much I—I appreciate you? Wouldn’t it be nice, if I could—if I knew what to say?”

 

“Perhaps."

 

Meta Knight raised his cape and beckoned. With a small smile, Dedede edged close to the knight, barely managing to fit beneath the Dimensional Cape with him.  “Hey, if someone had to come rescue me, I’m glad it was you,” Dedede said, warmed by Meta Knight’s words and all the more eager to make an attempt. “I—I know I haven’t always treated you right, but I really do love you. You know that, right?”

 

The knight laughed quietly. “Don’t be absurd. I’ve known that forever, and for what it's worth, I love you, too. More than I ever thought I would.”

 

Did he really understand? Dedede's heart seemed to quicken in his chest. He'd imagine the conversation going all wrong and awkward, and surely, it wasn't _that_ easy to admit that you really loved someone, was it? "Like, really love you," Dedede said cautiously, "And this is hard."

 

"And that's alright," Meta Knight replied. "You have a lifetime to figure it out, and I'll be here when you do."

 

Maybe it was. Dedede smiled. Then, stars and darkness flashed before Dedede’s eyes, and the Mirror World melted away, like nightmares before the morning sun.

 

 


End file.
